Hunters and Foxes
by lightnovember
Summary: Bellamy has attacked first and asked questions later. Clarke's lost her footing from affairs of the heart. Earth threatens to take the duo down and everything they've drove toward. How do two growing leaders lead when they don't know what direction to run in when obstacles block every path? And when they don't know how to face blossoming emotions. Bellarke fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The droplets of rain had begun to slip through the open patch of the tent. It wasn't really a problem but it was a reminder how rough they were living day by day which was rather depressing, especially during a storm. Bellamy lay on his makeshift bed watching the rain droplets dropping one after the other, and he heard them first hitting the pot harshly and then gently. It had been the Princess's idea to save water where possible to help when washing everyone's clothes on Sundays. It was rather irritating to Bellamy actually since he couldn't comprehend why they stopped using the local river and the lake. But, when he'd been in one of his murderous moods he'd questioned the Princess. He was told off for being arrogant but it was followed with an explanation, which was something about how it had to be pure for drinking water and how it was already risky since people bathed in the lake. As Bellamy watched the rain droplets turn into a weak stream his mood was darkening. He couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to take for Lee to finish up with his first project. At first Bellamy had been sceptical that the boy was capable of doing something so extreme and was even hesitating on allowing him to do it when he saw how large of a space that the camp were losing for his "project". But after sometime… It was coming together and he realised there had been no reason to doubt the boy. This of course annoyed Bellamy greatly since little miss perfect encourage him never mind doubted him. He didn't know what it was about her but she was insufferable yet necessary.

Bellamy shot up when he heard the ripper of his tent open and saw Raven pop her head in.

'Georgie wants to see you to check your ribs. I wouldn't make her wait either since she's wanting to get back to Monty ASAP.' With her message delivered, Raven turned to go but was halted when she heard the man inside the tent question it.

'What? So _she _hasn't requested me? Here I thought she'd want the pleasure of seeing me in pain'

Raven sighed. As much as she understood Bellamy held power over The 100 she still had little respect for him with the way he treated people, particularly Clarke.

'Look Bellamy, I'm just telling you what I've been told to tell you. As for Clarke – which is her name by the way – you were a right asshole to her yesterday. Everybody saw it and everyone knows it. Even Octavia thinks you're wrong. So if she wants space, just… Ugh give her it.'

Bellamy heard Raven's footsteps get further away before his mind really caught up with what she said to him. He drew his hand over his face reflecting on yesterday's events and huffed when he realised he was a little out of order. He could have handled the situation better since it wasn't really anything bad, he'd just been in one of his really bad moods. The storm was getting to him, people were bothering him and Clarke was plaguing him.

The camp had come down with a virus which targeted the stomach and it had been circling for the past week. Bellamy was already recovering from it but he knew he didn't even have a bad case of what was wrong. Bellamy woke yesterday to learn his most trusted campmate had died of it, and he immediately blamed Clarke. He bellowed for her to come out the medical tent and demanded to be told how he died from the illness, but no answer that Clarke gave him seemed genuine enough, good enough. With a fresh head he knew he'd acted harshly and that he'd have a lot of grovelling to do. He decided he'd start with Octavia. _Jesus Octavia… _Bellamy thought. She even tried to rationalise with him that Clarke tried everything and it wasn't just a political move against him. Bellamy had scoffed at her and told her to butt out of battles she didn't understand. When he took a glance at her, he'd seen that fire in her eyes and understood that there would be no more sibling communication until Bellamy admitted his wrong doings. In between that, Clarke was pleading with him to understand that everybody is different and albeit she didn't know exactly how without advanced technology, she suspected Murphy had a problem with his stomach which led to the illness's consumption.

Thinking more and more about the incident Bellamy recognised why people would be feeling nervous since he'd basically accused Clarke of murder. Deep down he knew she wasn't capable of doing it willingly – he'd witnessed how much life ran from her when she had to kill a woodland man who charged for Bellamy. She hadn't hesitated on pulling the trigger and didn't show signs of regretting it either but it showed on her face how much it haunted her. As time moved forward it wasn't as bad but he knew she wouldn't go through that again without just cause. And killing someone just to get to Bellamy was not just cause.

Truthfully, Bellamy just didn't want to be powerless and alone. It was already an issue that Clarke made him feel both, professionally and personally. It had been five months since he met Clarke and how far she and he came in five months was astonishing. And it had been one month since he damaged the ladder of their relationship and pushed her away. He didn't really know why he did it but he did it and he had to live with it.

With a shake of his head, Bellamy got up and dressed and made haste to Georgie who was standing with her arms crossed, head dipped slightly, eyes ablaze, foot tapping, brows knitted together looking truly irritated.

'About time Bellamy!' she huffed and began to sterilize her hands with the camp's home made moonshine.

'Oh, I think I forgot my gun I think I'll go get it,' Bellamy smirked knowing it would rile Georgie up to the hilt.

'No you don't! You've already taken me away from Monty for more than twenty minutes. Let's get this over with, now.' Georgie yanked Bellamy's shirt up and over his head which amused him greatly. He knew she was desperate to get back to Monty's side and learn more about Earth's herbs and how he uses them medically.

'You know when you really think about it, it wasn't me who took you away from Monty. If Clarke had just been a little more professional you wouldn't need to be here.' Bellamy watched Georgie look at the bruising of his ribs and he felt her have a feel at them near enough at every angle. Despite concentrating, Bellamy thought she'd have risen to the bait. Although not really knowing Georgie, from what Clarke had told him, he knew she was a fierce friend and wouldn't usually let such a remark slide as if it had not been said at all. When that idiot Jasper had questioned how good Clarke really was Georgie was there and had her finger wagging in his face before he could blink. In that moment Bellamy thought Georgie's red hair matched her temper but he'd never tell her that.

'You alleged she didn't help someone on purpose Bellamy just because they meant something to you. You made this allegation in front of everyone here. In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone out there hadn't heard you,' Georgie paused when Bellamy winced from her thumbs administration to his lowest rib.  
>'That rib is still vulnerable. Still no hunting for you.'<p>

'No hunting?! Are you kidding me!? You're just trying to punish me because of Clarke!' Bellamy barked at the redhead and he felt his temper ride up the scale as she stood back to look at him.

'Hey I have an idea… Go ask Clarke's opinion. You can apologise then as well' Georgie gave Bellamy a grin he'd love to see fall from her face but the longer he took to respond he knew the beamer leaving her face was highly unlikely.

'Apologise? That'll be right,' Bellamy put his t-shirt back on as he scoffed at Georgie's boldness trying to tell Bellamy to do something. _Who does she think she is? _He thought. He knew he should apologise to Clarke but apologising just wasn't something he did and he didn't really plan to change that now. But… this was Clarke. _Clarke_. Thinking her name made his chest tighten with nerves. But as quickly as that sensation came it had left. Bellamy wasn't the type to revel in emotion and he certainly didn't embrace it. The only person he struggled to do this with was Octavia, but he accepted a long time ago that he'd never be able to be cold with her. This flickering weakness in his cold demeanour was the problem with Clarke.

'Please Bellamy I know you're going to apologise. Would you like to know why?'

Georgie was standing in front of Bellamy with her hands on her hips smiling with a smugness on her face that made Bellamy's temper boom once more. He didn't want to entertain her humour but he wanted to hear this, he wanted to know what Georgie thought of him and Clarke. It didn't really matter what she thought of him or Clarke actually, but it was the look on her face. Her eyes glittered as if they were diamonds in the light and her cheeks were rosy with glee and his curiosity took the bait. He watched her as she watched him, both waiting for the other to move. Suddenly, Georgie clapped her hands and Bellamy jumped slightly.

'You keep staring in that direction Bellamy. You want to go in that direction. You want to see if she steps outside, even just for a second. And you're going to do it because it's just too tempting,' Georgie watched Bellamy look off to the curtain of the medical unit and she decided to leave him there, thinking about what she'd said and about the girl who was behind the curtain.

Bellamy looked and wished she'd come out so it would be neutral ground. But he knew that would be too easy. It was just a couple of steps and then a couple of words but it were still hard since he had his reservations.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Bellamy looked in the direction of the screams and panic filled voices and saw destruction falling upon his people… Upon _their _people. There was no place to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke had been working all morning, from darkness to light. She hadn't relieved herself when Georgie said she wouldn't mind taking over. But Clarke couldn't let another person die. Her eyes were beginning to tighten and she had a sickness and wary feeling all over her body, reminding her she'd been awake too long. _No. _Clarke pushed the thought of sleep from her mind and went back to her patient's needs. It was a boy about her age and his name was Dex. He'd come down with the illness just twenty-four hours earlier and didn't show any signs of improvement, even with Monty's herbal teas and paste. However, it was early days and the boy hadn't gone through phase three yet. Phase three was the most terrifying of phases Clarke had witnessed with the illness – patients would bring up blood, their skin would turn bright red as if they'd lie in the sun and yellow blisters would form around their mouths.

When Georgie reappeared about two hours since her last visit asking Clarke once again to go and rest, she insisted to help with something since it was meant to be her hours. When Clarke realised the time of day and knew Bellamy would need a check-up she asked Georgie to do that. It wasn't that Clarke didn't want to see Bellamy per say, she just didn't want to remember what happened the day before. _Murphy_¸ Clarke's mind raced about the dead boy's body that was waiting to be buried since the weather had been poor. She was pleased to hear Bellamy wasn't going on a reckless escapade burying his friend's body whilst there was a suspected hurricane over their heads.

Clarke sighed, thinking of Bellamy. She could barely focus on making a new pot of paste and she wondered if she'd have just of been better letting Monty do it instead. This thought was the last thought she had before the madness landed. The sound was shocking.

'CLARKE!' a voice screamed.

'CLARKE! CLARKE! COME QUICK!' another voice screamed.

There was no hesitation and Clarke soon found herself outside in the pouring rain with winds battering furiously against her body. She looked to the direction of the destroyed tents with no doubt many casualties underneath the fallen tree.

'Clarke! It's Octavia! Her leg's caught in the tree!' Lee shouted and led the way to where Octavia was squirming and whining in pain.

'Oh my god, oh my god,' Octavia whispered.

'Oh my god! Oh my god!' Octavia began to screech louder than Clarke had ever heard before. This made sense since she'd never suffered such a severe injury before, even when she'd been shot in the arm.

'Octavia!' Clarke's medical brain took over and assessed how far Octavia's leg was underneath the tree. 'Octavia, can you feel your leg?' Clarke asked. She received a painful nod, and Clarke then instructed Lee to gather as many people as possible to attempt to lift the end of the tree where Octavia's leg was trapped. Clarke knew it was perhaps a long shot since it was a very large tree but they had to try something since Octavia could feel her leg. Not only did this mean she was in a lot of pain, but it gave a good indicator the damage wasn't as bad as it could get. Clarke knew without a doubt Octavia had to have fractures – it was just how bad the fractures were going to be, not including nerve damage and a hell of a lot more.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' Clarke didn't need to look to know who was charging in her direction. His voice was above any and he stood out like a stunning tree amongst the average.

'O, are you okay? Are you in pain?' Bellamy asked before turning and screaming at people to hurry up.

'It hurts,' was all Octavia managed to say. Clarke didn't expect anything more than a couple of words. Octavia could barely breathe from the pain and Clarke could see that written across her face.

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a glance and before he could ask anything of her, Clarke stepped aside and allowed more people close to Octavia for the tree's uplifting. Monty, Georgie and Clarke were standing by waiting for their best opportunity to grab Octavia's arms and pull her away from the tree. It was rather nail biting Clarke thought. Not only was this one of their most horrendous weather strikes but she knew what would happen if the outcome didn't please Bellamy. She knew Bellamy – better than she knew herself – and she knew when he was mad he'd say things he wouldn't dare to think when he was calm. If Octavia couldn't be moved from the tree Clarke didn't want to know who Bellamy would blame.

Not so long ago Clarke wouldn't let Bellamy treat people so brazenly, she would stand up to him and tell him where to go. But since what happenedshe couldn't find it in herself to do so, and she didn't know if this made her weak or if she was just a coward. She'd spent so many nights wondering in her confusion and despair about what it truly was.

But that couldn't be dealt with right now.

When the group's seventh attempt to lift the tree failed, Clarke's nails had had a serious cut down. She was losing hope by the second that Octavia would get through this without losing a limb.

Clarke turned to Monty and Georgie with a solemn look upon her face.

'I think we need to get ready for procedure,' Clarke whispered hoping no one else heard her but the two intended.

'Procedure? Clarke, we can't. There's no pain relief… There's… There's just, nothing!' Monty huffed and gave Clarke a dumfounded look as if she _really _couldn't _seriously _be considering amputation.

'She can't stay under the tree. The weather isn't helping either. I don't see any other choice Monty… Georgie, go get the moonshine and equipment,' Clarke paused taking a deep breath before shakily continuing;  
>'And I'll tell Bellamy.'<p>

'Wait! Clarke,' Georgie halted Clarke's plan.  
>'Clarke, what equipment!? The closest thing we have is a butchers knife which, which, we can't use on Octavia. Clarke. It's… We can't!' Georgie begged Clarke through silent contact – eyes to eyes – not to consider this and think of something else.<p>

It was done though. There was nothing else that Clarke could do off her own back. It was either amputation or leave Octavia in the state she was… Helpless and in pain. Clarke knew Octavia well enough to know she wouldn't want either but wouldn't be able to live a life of stillness. Therefore, it was done. The decision was made and nothing could be done. The only thing left to do was for Clarke to beckon on Bellamy to tell him and that's just what she did.

'What is it?' He asked, a little rougher and brutish than he had intended. But what did Clarke expect? His sister was in excruciating pain.

'Let me finish. Please. But, I'm considering procedure and obviously I don't want to do that but Bellamy…' What Clarke was meaning finally dawned on Bellamy as it was evident all over his features. His eyes widened, his lips parted, his nostrils flared lightly and even his head shook involuntarily.

'No.'

'Bellamy, just listen. Consider.'

_No. No. _There was no possible conclusion that was going to leave his sister. His sister… Octavia, innocent sister without her leg. That's why Bellamy cut Clarke off and turned around and barked at everyone there and anyone else in sight, including Monty and Georgie to lift the tree. Clarke was the only exception so she could move Octavia once the tree was gravitated high enough.

'LIFT!'

'LIFT!'

LIFT!' Bellamy shouted and shouted with as much power and air his lungs could expense as his arms shook with the heaviness of the tree. He refused to believe that the people around him and he couldn't lift a tree. He repeated this in his head, sometimes with more venom and with more gull but it was his mantra and it would make this work. He was sure of it, somehow.

Clarke watched on frowning, looking across everyone's brows down and sweat forming. Some couldn't even bear weight as their feet slid in the mud. _Mud. Mud. _Clarke examined the tree more thoroughly and saw it wasn't a very wide or fat tree but long and she was trying to remember about trees ages but that piece of information, or that memory, just wouldn't come and assist her.  
>But within a minute Clarke thought of something. It was something so stupid and unlikely but maybe something brilliant and amazing – if it worked.<p>

'Lee!' Clarke shouted and waved him over. She could see Bellamy looking over his shoulder with an aggressive and accusing glare but if this theory was possible, she didn't have the time for him.

'Uh huh?' Lee said, breathless and panting.

'You know trees. I mean, you know building material, evenness and proportion right?' With a nod she continued her idea.

'Look at the ground, it's as much as a bog as it'll ever get. Instead of trying to lift an impossible tree, is it possible to dig the opposite end and the middle to levitate the end Octavia's stuck?' Clarke felt mildly embarrassed sharing this idea with Lee and when she heard it aloud she knew she'd be red like a tomato. _It even sounded stupid_¸ she thought. She turned away from Lee's gaze not sure whether he was really considering her proposal or… she didn't know.

'That could work.' Clarke finally heard him breathe.

'No, it could work Clarke. Sure it isn't going to lift the tree in the next hour or so, but it should work. The only thing is the tree could just sink. But judging the tree it should work and we could have her moved within six hours, nine max?' Lee suggested. Clarke let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as she was relieved there was another answer. She knew Bellamy would be on board with that suggestion, to be quite frank, Clarke suspected he'd be on board for anything other than amputation.

'You go tell Bellamy and I'll get the shovels and look for anything else we can use to dig,' as soon as Clarke replied she was off on her mission. She was wondering how Bellamy would react to Lee, and she was even more curious as how he'd react when Lee told him it was her idea. She knew Bellamy wasn't her biggest fan whether he was right or wrong in his actions prior. As she walked away she couldn't help but reflecting to _that night _and what had been said, what had been exchanged and how it ended. Bellamy Blake left Clarke confused, in despair and all the more curious of him.

The only thing Clarke knew for certain in the midst of it all, past and present was… They weren't out of the woods yet.


End file.
